A Sleepless Nightmare
by LoneWolf180
Summary: This short story is based off of CreepyPasta with my own OC's this is their story should I continue it let me know ok
1. Chapter 1

As Skai sat in her room sketching in her book voices could be heard from downstairs. She rolled her eyes knowing that later will just be nothing but eerie silence in the house, she hated it when her parents acted like strangers around each other especially knowing how happy they use to be. Skai looked at the picture frame on her nightstand she smiled at the picture as she caught sight of her dad picking up her mom bridal style with a big grin on his face and mom laughing as Skai and her older brother made goofy faces with her on his back. She couldn't help but smile everyday use to be so much fun but ever since her brothers disappearance a few years ago those memories seem to happen in another lifetime. Her parents and everyone else declared him dead but to her there were no evidence of that there was no body, no signs of blood anywhere, no one had any grudges against him he just vanished one day when they both went to the river, he went into the bushes to use the bathroom and that was the last time she saw him.

She sighed as she turned back to her sketch book to continue her drawing until a knock was heard at her bedroom door, her head quickly shot up looking at the door as she was slightly startled "One second!" she yelled as she scurried around her room cleaning up the crumbled up pieces of paper she threw on the floor that contained failed ideas and drawing attempts. She threw them in the trash can across her room as she walked over to her door opening it to see her father standing in the doorway, she knew what this meant mom sent him to talk to her about the family picture again. They hated seeing any signs that might remind them of her brother so they wanted to get rid of all traces of him they even closed off his bedroom so no one can enter but she kept the last remaining thing that had her brother in it. Her father was about to speak but Skai cut him off "No I am not getting rid of the picture of you both want to act like he never existed then go ahead but you will not drag me down to your level" she said looking her father straight in eyes. Her father scowled at her "This is not up for discussion" Skai rolled her eyes "Your right it's not up for discussion I'm not getting rid of it ever!" footsteps could now be heard coming up the steps she knew it was her mother coming to scold her about defying them again about the picture.

Her mother stood in the door glaring at her "That's enough Skai do what me and your father say and get rid of it!" Skai clenched her teeth she hated when she referred to her brother as 'it' but she scoffed at how they suddenly remember that they're married and how she was their daughter for the first time in years "Oh now you want to be parents after all this time NOW you want to ACT like a married couple! Ever since Marrix disappeared you've treated his stuff like they were contaminated by some disease! He's not an IT! He's my brother and you two should be ashamed of yourselves you hurt one another day in and day out with this now sham of a marriage, and you forget that you even have a daughter and yet you call yourselves parents! When I find my brother and I bring him home I'm gonna tell him how easily and quickly you demonized anything that reminded you two of him!" she slammed the door in their faces as they stood their dumbfounded at their daughters words. The two of them stood there as they looked at eachother with sad expressions the mother looked at the ground in shame as she clenched her apron tears silently streamed down her face as her body shook violently trying to hold in her sobs. Her husband gently took her hand and held it within his, she looked at him tears still streaming down her face, she ran into her husband's arms as she cried into his chest he held her close as he kissed the side of her head as he shed his silent tears. Skai leaned against her door hearing her parents footsteps fade outside from her door, she bit her lip as she held her head down trying to keep her sobs from being heard. She look towards the old family photo on her nightstand again but this time she could see the cracks in her family 1 member of it is missing, the happy couples faces turned cold and became distant, and that silly happy girl became angry and resentful towards the once happy couple.

As the tears pricked in her eyes she thought to herself 'If Marrix could see us...he would be so disappointed...' she slowly slid down the door in sadness she hugged her knees tightly muffling her cries 'I-I'm sorry Marrix I'm sorry...' she leans her head against the door as she takes a deep breath to calm down, she thinks about all the places he could've gone but she couldn't think of any place shes been over the same routes in her head ever since her brother disappeared but she knew he wouldn't be in any of those places no matter how many times she'd check he wasn't going to just magically appear at one of them one day. Skai ran her hand through her hair groaning aw she thought of anywhere else she could check but nothing came to mind except for the woods but he couldn't have gone in their not without supplies atleast and a map which he had neither of unless he had some kind of death wish. When her brother went missing no one even bothered to check the forest knowing that all the children knew they would be really punished if they entered alone without an adult present. Those woods were off limits unless you were going out to hunt, camp, or trek. She ruffled her hair trying to think of anywhere else but only the forest came to mind again and again.

She always had an unnatural fear when it came to that forest, just the mere sight of it gave her chills, there was always a sense of darkness around it whenever she took one step close to it but whenever she told someone they never believed her no one except her brother who also felt that same darkness from the forest, but only difference was that it never scared it in fact it always seemed to make him want to overcome it. Skai's head jerked up in realization "He's in the forest...how could I have been so stupid for so long he's in the damn forest" Skai jumped to her feet as she ran to her closest grabbing her backpack, she ran around her room rummaging through drawers and stuffing things she might need into her bag she kept thinking about her brother 'I'm coming brother please just hang on a little longer I'm coming for you'. After awhile of packing everything she may need she scrounges up some money from where she and her brother would always hide it under their beds and stuffs it into the side of her bag, she decided tomorrow she will buy a map and wait until nightfall to go into the forest to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="e092acaf24b6b764011fcab122886469" As the moon began to show Skai watched the stars appear, she always loved when night came the air was cool, her town was quite, and the sky was littered with stars. She watched from on top of a hill where a single tree stood, it was her favorite spot when things got to much at home ever since her brother passed away things haven't been the same at home. She thought about her parents and how they became distant towards her and towards each other. She missed her big brother and hoped he was watching over her from where ever he was now. "I'll find you Marrix...I'll find you and bring you home I promise" She sighed not wanting to think on the subject anymore, as she did she heard something like footsteps from behind, she turned around and saw a tall man his skin white as snow, he had no face but wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a red tie. Skai slowly moved away from this strange creature but as she did he walked closer to her unable to scream she got up and ran down the hill as fast as she could. The tall figure just stood there and watched her as she ran. Skai couldn't believe what she just saw a man with no face she thought to herself 'How was that possible?', 'What was it?', 'What was it going to do to her?' her mind racing a million miles a minute as she got back into the town the streets were bare not a single soul in sight. She stopped running as she panted trying to catch her breath she turned behind her to see if it followed her but all she saw was the empty streets of her town. She sighed in relief as her breathing became even again. As she was about to turn around to go home she immediately bumped into something or someone, she fell back landing on the ground. When she looked up she saw the tall man who she had ran away from, she couldn't believe her eyes 'h-how did he get here so quickly!' She thought as her body trembled in fear he bent over looking her in the eyes. Skai stared at him in fear to scared to run again, the tall man raised his hand as a mark started to glow red appeared on his hand. He waved his hand in front of her face, to Skai it felt like everything was moving in slow motion her eyes became heavy and her limbs became limp. She didn't understand what was happening she slapped his hand away from her face as best she could hoping it would make the drowsiness go away but it didn't. She knew she had to stay awake who knew what this thing would do to her, she tried to stand in another attempt to run away but as she got to her feet she swayed her legs not able to support her own weight anymore she looked at the tall man her vision began to blur as her mind wandered the fear she felt began to fade, then everything went black. /p  
p data-p-id="e8a43c2bb85401b645b4d377cd8bc15b" Birds were heard singing she was confused as to how, as she slowly opened her eyes she looked to her window seeing a bird perched on it, she felt so groggy and tired she tried to remember what happened last night her mind fuzzy she became slightly dizzy when she tried to remember. She sighed giving up on trying when she noticed something glowing under her hand. She looked to see it was her hand that was glowing with a strange red mark with a circle and an X going through it. She stared at the mark a familiar sense of fear washed over her as she wondered 'What happened last night'. Just then knocking was heard at her door which startled her, she fell off her bed knocking over nightstand, which resulted in a loud thump to be heard from the room. Her father quickly opened as Skai slowly rose her head as she groaned in pain, rubbing the part of her head that hit the ground. Her father looked at her worriedly as he made his way over to his daughter kneeling down in front of her trying to comfort her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you are you ok seashell" Skai's went wide as she turned to look at her father, she hadn't heard him call her by that nickname since her brother went missing "Yeeea...I'm fine" she said unsure of what else to say. Her father sighs in relief "That's good well breakfast is ready downstairs so come down when your ready" Skai nods, her father stood up and went to her door closing it behind him as he leaves her room. Skai stood up as she stared at her closed door still confused as to what just happened but decided that it was best to think about it later right now she had plans for tonight she will find her brother she got dressed and grabbed the money from inside her bag stuffing it in her pocket, she ate breakfast with her parents then left the house going into town to buy some supplies and the map of the forest. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="1eff46c707c5c853a219d3b447664c8f" As night began to fall she went over everything she might need but made sure to pack lightly which was a medkit, some food, her sketch book, a compass, some rope, three knives, and a sleeping bag, as she packed everything into the bag she couldn't help but take her family picture with her too her parents might throw it out if she left it unattended with them so she took the picture out of its frame and stuffed it into her bags side pocket. Satisfied with what she had she waited until her parents were asleep before sneaking out. Few hours into the night she snuck out of her room and went down the hall to her parents room. She slowly and carefully cracked opened the door to see her mom and dad both sound asleep, gently closing the door and snuck downstairs silently leaving the house. She raced towards the edge of town at the entrance of the forest./p  
p data-p-id="9924ffcca5fc91a8a7cba78d7fb7b7b8" She stared at the endless darkness within the forest that eerie feeling she felt all those years ago return but she pushed those feelings aside the need to finding her brother was more important. She took out one of her knives as she took her first step into the forest and started her journey to find Marrix. As she wandered further and further into the woods she marked each tree along the way so that she would be able to find her way back. Along the way she called out for her brother but got no reply, the only thing that could be heard were the rustling of the trees. After hours of searching she sat down by a tree taking a break from searching she wondered 'Where is he?..how long have I've been out here?' she looked up at the sky the trees seemed to block out any kind of sunlight, she found that to be very weird and a bit disturbing and it was then did she hear a faint yell coming from further into the forest, she got up and ran the voice becoming much clearer she came to a stop and hid behind a nearby bush./p  
p data-p-id="8ab7ce43c1aef622b700b620721eef78" From there she saw two boys attacking two grown men one of the boys had one man pinned down she saw his face he looked like some sort of messed up clown he had black hair and wore a grey hoodie he stabbed the man multiple times until he stopped breathing the other boy face was a bit harder to see since it was shrouded in the darkness of the trees. The second man tried to father make a run for it but the shrouded boy chuckled darkly "This bitch running" he said as he quickly turned around throwing a knife into the man's back yelling "Yeet!" the boy yelled as the man groaned in pain as he tried to crawl away. The shrouded boy walked over to the man yanking the knife out of his back, he yanks the man's head by his hair and slits his throat. Skai covered her mouth to keep herself quite, the mark on her hand began to glow red. She tried to keep it hidden but saw that the strangers hand also began to glow red, while he was distracted she slowly moved back but accidentally stepped on a stick./p  
p data-p-id="11a8dd366009cb606ca57510eca2c3eb" The shrouded boy apparently heard because he looked straight at her hiding spot. Skai started to run as fast as she could not bothering to look back she kept running and running until she felt a sharp pain on the back of her leg causing her to fall and scream out in pain. She looked to see a rather large knife embedded in her leg. Tears stained her face as she crawls towards a nearby tree, the shrouded boy watches her from the shadows before approaching. Skai looked around not seeing that boy or anyone around, she looks at her leg breathing heavily, she holds one hand over her mouth as she grabs the handle of the knife with the other. She closes her eyes tightly as takes a breath and quickly rips the knife out of her screams being muffled by her hand as she cries. The shrouded smirked as he made his way towards her, Skai didn't notice until she felt something hard hit her head. As she fell over the knife she held fell onto the ground, the shrouded boy picked up the knife, before Skai knew what happened the boy took her arms and held them over her head tightly. Skai tried to fight back but she was in to much pain from her leg and to tired from the running. She cried as the boy held the knife above her chest, Skai closed her eyes tightly waiting for him to stab her but the pain never came she opened her eyes to see him staring at her glowing mark on her hand his was glowing as well./p 


	4. Well?

What do you guys think?

Should I continue the story?

Or should I leave it as is?

I'm eager to hear what you guys have to say thanks for reading my stories ^_^

I will try and finish the others that I have published to please bare with me


End file.
